fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmaster Chaos
"let Chaos do the work."- DarkLord Chaos DarkLord Zehk Chaoside, sometime DarkLord Chaos, the DarkLord or GOD (GrandMaster of Discord) is one of the main villains of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He (or it) is an enigmatic ruler of the DOOM Realm in which he rules it as an omnipotent god. He could be as powerful powerful then Nekrozoth. His goal is to have evil to succeed so he can finally dominate the Multiverse and beyond and make everyone's lives horrible. He is also the creator of Entropy and the leader of the Chaotic elites. History Pre-Multiversal Legends Not much is know not his back story as neither the Prime Alphas or a recorded Summery of him is recorded or told. But he had stated that he had ruled the Doom Realm since the Beginning of Time when Deus used his omnipotent powers to bring fourth creation. His name was confirmed to be Zehk Chaoside and he was spying on the Prime Alphas and Prime Omegas, but he couldn't leave the Doom Realm (Yet). He stated that he had seen the conflict amongst the Prime Alphas and Omegas and saw the rise of a terrible Empire. He saw the Creation of Good and Evil, saw light clashed against darkness and the rise of Aka Manah. But he was mostly interested on spying one Nekrozoth as he was interested on him, very interested. He admired Nekrozoth's creation on evil and agreed that good is flawed and think it should be eradicated. He grew power hungry, and was inspired by Nekrozoth's ideologies and wanted to have that sweet life of evil. You could say he became Nekrozoth's fan boy. He wanted to somehow be free from his dimension and take over the Omniverse himself, but somehow unable to do it. Until he came up with a plan, if Nekrozoth used his avatar to interact the physical world then he could make an avatar for his own. He used his cosmic powers to make avatars and send it to the physical world. He met a living skeleton named Evil Skeleton who was villain himself but was actually a villain wannabe but still is getting close on becoming a true villain. He met Zehk when Zehk was pillaging a small village. When He yelled his name out so that he can strike fear to the people he was attacking but they laughed at him because they thought the name was too dramatic and silly. Evil Skeleton told Zehk if he wants to be like Nekrozoth then first thing is to get a new name. He advised Zehk that if he wants to strike fear into the Omniverse like how Nekrozoth did then he should find a different name as nobody would take Zehk Chaoside seriously. So Zehk came up with a name that would sherry strike fear into the hearts of all intelligent life, his name will now on be "Grandmaster Chaos" which impressed Evil Skeleton. Zehk, now named Grandmaster Chaos thanked the evil Skeleton and took him as a slave. He forced Evil Skeleton to tell him more on how to be a true villain with the skeleton saying that he doesn't really know since he is not a true villain yet. Chaos now thinking interrogating the useless skeleton has now became a waste of his time an started to use his powers to try to kill the Evil Skeleton. To avoid death, Evil Skeleton says to be as successful as Nekrozoth then he hats gain minions and probably create a concept or idea. After hearing this he actually thinks Evil Skeleton COULD be useful after all. First he created an idea, Entropy. Second he gained minions through the dead corpses of the villagers he butchered. He made evil Skeleton he right-hand man For now and he and his new small army went forth on conquering the omniverse. Creating the Chaotic Elites During his small conquest on pillaging and burning villages to cities and now to planets, he and his new army (which are replaced with advanced super aliens) have now became a galactic conquerer. Evil Skeleton asked what will he do when he and the army conquer the entire galaxy with the Grandmaster responded with "Let chaos do the Work" which became his catch phrases. Though not sure what he meant he saw a small ship coming through, then he recognized it as a champion's ship. Champions are a omniversal police force and at times soldier for the Prime Alphas, their jobs are to protect the Omniverse from evil and misbalance, they can be consider multiversal superheroes. Evil Skeleton warned Grandmaster to blast them before they come closer with the grandmaster doing so but to no avail. The ship crashed infant of grandmaster but did little damage. The Champions came out of the ship that crashed onto the Grandmaster and start attacking. The attack was humongus but Grandmaster Chaos defeated the attackers. Learning of the Champions, he decided to make his own breed of slodiers for his conquest. So he decided to create his own organization known as the Chaotic Elites. His very first and one of his greatest of the elites was a scientist and former member of the Pandora Foundation named Martin Pierce. Martin was about to take death row for murdering his family (Daughter, son and his wife killed by him), before that could happen Grandmaster came to Pierce and offer him power and a chance to continue his experiments. Martin was later renamed Master Onslaught (or Matron for short) and was one of the most evil and sinister beings in existence. Personality He is shown to be both extremely dangerous and a intimidating DarkLord. He wants nothing but total control of everything and anything if he have to muder an entire universe to achieve it. DarkLord is extremely unforgiving and intolerant of failures, with a loathsome nature; it is stated that he actually eats his own minions if they fail him. One of his minions said that he is as terrible as Nekrozoth and wanted to press everyone's free will and spread chaos as his own "truth" to the multiverse. He is extremely malevolent, cruel, Utterly brutal and downright malicious in what he does. He is also extremely cunning, He is sly, cunning, strategic and intelligent, being a mastermind behind almost every event that happens in the franchise. Similar to Nekrozoth, he knows a lot about good and love, and used that as his advantage any point out it's greatest flaws the same way Nekrozoth does. Chaos is shown to be very sociopathic and sadistic as when he to pleasure in torturing his minion Evil Skeleton just because he gave him the wrong sandwich. Like many villains, he is insane, twisted, and extremely power hungry in nature. He has no remorse or empathy on what he does as he defined as his own personal hobby. Being very ruthlessly vicious and manipulative, he was shown to be an irredeemable and malicious being. He uses propaganda to brainwash his victims and had even started events that killed trillions of people and was okay with murdering children. Not only he is malevolent, but also a arrogant egotistical maniac that thinks he is superior to others and declares himself o be the supreme ruler of existence. He thirst for destruction and darkness, He is entropy incarnate that is a total megalomaniac. vile and selfish, he would't dare to hesitate in destroying his enemies, even in fronton their families. He wants nothing and cares for only Entropy. Powers and Abilities Most of his power remains a mystery but it is stated that he is as powerful as if not more powerful then Nekrozoth. He is sated that he is the source of entropy, and a all powerful entity that created Entropy itself. It is show that he can warp reality what ever he desires, obliterate universes with ease, and can create his own gods. He is all knowing like Az'Naru and Nekrozoth, and can mutate others with his eyes and can teleport everywhere he goes. He can manipulate matter, change the laws of Physics, create waves of dark energy through dark matter manipulation and energy projection. He can shoot lasers from his hands and eyes, create clone of himself and is an expert tactic and strategist. His power level is said to be beyond Omniversal which mans he is a very serious threat. He can bestow powers to other villains like he did with Master Onslaught. he has vast knowledge on sorcery and science like Malroc, making him a master sorcerer and scientist. Chaos answers to him and Evil works with him to, he can increase his size if he wants to. Appearance He first appeared setting on a throne but his physical appearance was very vague as you only see him covered in shadows. When we finally see him, He is shown to be wear silver armor with red and green belts, his skin looks pinkish and his eyes are green. he seems to be wearing a power suit and wears a crown like head set with a circle in the middle of his for head. It is revealed that is one of his many forms and he has many more. Trivia * one of his alias GrandMaster of Discord is a basically spelled GOD. * He is the franchise equivalent of Thanos. * He actually share some similarities with Thanos as they both are masterminds behind event their respected franchise, they sent their minions to retrieve a powerful object for them (Ronanthe Accuser and Loki to Thanos, Evil Skeleton and Master Onslaught to Chaos. Both sit on a throne in a unknown location of their base, and both are Greater scope villains until they finally become the Main villains in the story. Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Hypergods Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Ultragods Category:Extremegods Category:Supergods Category:Supernatural Beings